A Shotgun Wedding
A Shotgun Wedding is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-first case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and first overall. It is featured as the fifth case set in Swan River. Plot At Daniel Hartmann and Rosalie Walker's riverside wedding, the Justice Enforcers were watching the newly engaged couple speak their vows and then share their first kiss as a newly wedded couple. Shortly after, Daniel asked the player and April to help him look for his best man, Joshua Marksman, who had vanished after the marriage vows, leading April and the player to head to the reception where they found him dead with a shotgun wound in his chest. Alexandre autopsied the body and confirmed that the wounds matched what a sawed shotgun would cause, along with ascertaining that the killer ate escargot. They pair then questioned bride and groom Rosalie and Daniel, before going on to suspect wedding musician Noah O’Knight. Mid-investigation, Valentina approached the pair and told them that the victim was a known womanizer, insisting she knew where he'd take women after dates. Upon hearing Valentina's information, the pair made their way to the victim's treehouse where they found the evidence needed to suspect Mayor Idris Moonlight and famed sommelier Myra Jabari. They also discovered that the killer had read The Prince per Valerie. Rosalie was interrogated when it was revealed that the victim had groped her before the wedding and justified it by saying that Rosalie was a prostitute. They then heard that Idris was drunk and wrecking the wedding reception, prompting the pair to go and confront him. Idris confessed that Joshua spread slanderous comments about his reputation to the elite of Swan River, insisting that Joshua wouldn't be missed. Finally, after discovering that Joshua seduced Myra and ran over Noah's hamster, they found reason to uncover Noah O'Knight as Joshua's killer. They then confronted the musician about the murder, who initially denied the accusations against him. He then cracked after April confronted him about stealing the victim's shotgun to kill him and said that the victim was going to shoot up the wedding reception. He then explained that he had noticed that the victim had walked off mid-vows and that he found it odd. He then followed the victim to the wedding reception, where he saw Joshua loading up a shotgun with bullets. He then confronted the best man, who told Noah that he believed that every couple didn't deserve happiness and should be broken. Furious that Joshua thought so of Rosalie and Daniel, Noah wrenched the shotgun from the victim and shot him point blank in the chest. After the murder, Noah realized what he had done and fled the scene, dumping the evidence everywhere. At the trial, Judge South then sentenced Noah to 10 years in prison for the murder. After the trial, Myra came to Spencer and the player and told them that someone had stolen her prize bottle opener from its case in her purse. After they found Myra's bottle opener case, they sent it to Valentina, who told them that Myra's bottle opener was stolen by Blackbird, the thief they were looking for, due to the broken lock on the case being similarly broken like other people's cases and bags they were discovering throughout the district. Myra then told the player that she wanted to help the team convince the district that people shouldn't be looked down for their monetary conditions. The player then introduced Myra to Fleur and Flora, where the trio of women vowed to change the views of the citizens of Swan River for the better. Meanwhile, Rosalie told Helena and the player that since the murder occurred, the chef had fled her and Daniel, meaning that they didn't have a reception. Vowing to save her brother's wedding, Helena and the player hurried to the reception where they found the supplies of food that the chef had abandoned. They then asked Mayor Moonlight for help in finding helping hands to prepare the reception. Mayor Moonlight then accepted, telling them to fetch his new butler, Sawyer Westbrook, to prepare the reception's banquet. Helena and the player then collected Sawyer, who vowed with Helena and the team to make Daniel and Rosalie's wedding reception a success. Hours later, with the wedding coming to a close, Daniel thanked the player and the team in helping with preparing the reception and solving Joshua's murder. He then told them that someone slipped him a note and that he lost it at the wedding altar. The player and Spencer then headed back to the altar and found a torn invitation to a midnight soiree that was planned to occur the following night. On the invitation, Blackbird had wrote that they would do their grand finale of robbery before vanishing into the night forever. After they informed Chief Flanagan, the Chief then told them that the player and Spencer would recover from the wedding and prepare to head to the midnight soiree the following night. Summary Victim *'Joshua Marksman' (found shot in the chest with a shotgun) Murder Weapon *'Shotgun' Killer *'Noah O'Knight' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect takes laudanum *The suspect has read The Prince Profile *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect has read The Prince Profile *The suspect wears a blue blazer Profile *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect takes laudanum *The suspect has read The Prince Profile *The suspect wears a blue blazer Profile *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect takes laudanum *The suspect has read The Prince Profile *The suspect eats escargot *The suspect takes laudanum *The suspect has read The Prince Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats escargot. *The killer takes laudanum. *The killer has read The Prince. *The killer has O- blood type. *The killer wears a blue blazer. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Wedding Reception. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloodstained Poppy, Wedding Album) *Examine Wedding Album. (Result: Wedding Photos; New Crime Scene: Riverside Wedding) *Investigate Riverside Wedding. (Clues: Wedding Cake Topper, Old Photo, Invitation) *Examine Wedding Cake Topper. (Result: Bridal Topper; New Suspect: Rosalie Hartmann) *Ask Rosalie how well she knew the victim. *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Photo of Joshua and Daniel) *Speak to Daniel about his friendship with the victim. *Examine Invitation. (Result: Invitee Identified; New Suspect: Noah O'Knight) *Interrogate Noah about organizing the music for the wedding. *Examine Bloodstained Poppy. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes laudanum) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats escargot) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lonely Treehouse. (Clues: Top Hat, Napkin, Shotgun Shell) *Examine Top Hat. (Result: I MOONLIGHT; New Suspect: Idris Moonlight) *Interrogate Idris on attending the wedding. (Attribute: Idris eats escargot) *Examine Napkin. (Result: M.J.; New Suspect: Myra Jabari) *Ask Myra why she was in the treehouse. (Attribute: Myra takes laudanum) *Examine Shotgun Shell. (Result: Engraving) *Analyze Engraving. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Prince; New Crime Scene: Wedding Altar) *Investigate Wedding Altar. (Clues: Torn Glove, Vandalized Seating Plan) *Examine Torn Glove. (Result: Glove With Message) *Ask Rosalie why she told the victim "keep your hands to yourself". (Attribute: Rosalie eats escargot, takes laudanum, and has read The Prince) *Examine Vandalized Seating Plan. (Result: Seating Plan) *Ask Daniel why he didn't want to sit next to the victim. (Attribute: Daniel eats escargot and has read The Prince) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop a drunken Idris wrecking the reception. (Attribute: Idris takes laudanum and has read The Prince) *Investigate Banquet Tables. (Clues: Trunk, Faded Note) *Examine Trunk. (Result: Rubber Pieces) *Examine Rubber Pieces. (Result: Tire) *Speak to Noah about the victim running over his hamster. (Attribute: Noah eats escargot, takes laudanum, and has read The Prince) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Romantic Note) *Confront Myra over her carnal relationship with the victim. (Attribute: Myra eats escargot and has read The Prince) *Investigate Treehouse Ladder. (Clues: Shotgun, Locked Box) *Examine Shotgun. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has O- blood type) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bullets) *Analyze Bullet Box. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Shotgun; Attribute: The killer wears a blue blazer) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Life of the Party (5/6). (No stars) The Life of the Party (5/6) *See what Myra wanted to say. *Investigate Riverside Wedding. (Clue: Myra's Purse) *Examine Myra's Purse. (Result: Empty Case) *Analyze Empty Case. (06:00:00) *Inform Myra about the thief stealing her prized bottle opener. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Inform Fleur that Myra wanted to help find the thief. (Reward: Burger) *See what Rosalie needs help with. *Investigate Wedding Reception. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Uncooked Shrimp) *Ask Idris if he can help save the wedding reception. (Reward: Wedding Attire) *Ask Sawyer to help prepare food for the reception. (Reward: Burger) *See what Daniel Hartmann has to show the team. (All tasks must be completed first) *Investigate Wedding Altar. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Blackbird's Invitation) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the phrase, meaning an agreement or compromise made through necessity. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Swan River